So Strong thy magic or so weak am I (FR)
by Ellanather
Summary: Irène tire ses ficelles et Sherlock finit accroché au lit essayant de lire Byron pendant que John s'occupe de lui. Traduction de SparklingSoul / johnlock / relation sexuelle explicite / SM / slash


_Salut à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous amener une nouvelle traduction de Sparkling Soul. Cette fois ci, c'est une fiction qui mérite bien son rating M._

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Merci encore à Sparkling Soul de me laisser traduire son travail ! :)_

**So strong thy magic or so weak am I**

C'était un après-midi tout à fait banal au 221B Baker Street. John surfait sans but sur internet, regardant ses mails, au cas où il trouverait une affaire potentielle, et Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, indubitablement et profondément captivé par un problème impossible à résoudre.

Soudain, John leva les yeux de son ordinateur « Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que tu as donné mon adresse à Irène ? »

Sherlock bascula sa tête en arrière sur l'accoudoir du canapé, regardant son petit-ami à l'envers. « Moi ? Non, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? Peut-être que c'est Moly ? Ou alors elle l'a trouvé elle-même, elle est plus que capable d'avoir fait un truc pareil. » Il fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a envoyé ? »

John fixa de nouveau son écran, de plus en plus perplexe. Le mail était constitué d'une seule phrase : « Essaye ça à la maison. » Il y avait aussi une pièce jointe, une vidéo. On pouvait y voir une femme assise à une table, un livre ouvert devant elle.

Sherlock abandonna sa position sur le canapé pour venir juste derrière John, il regarda au-dessus de son épaule et John cliqua sur le lien.

Au début, c'était juste une vidéo, en noir et blanc, d'une femme en train de lire à haute voix, mais après quelques minutes, sa voix butta sur une syllabe, ses mains tremblèrent un peu. Un peu après, elle gémit assez fort, ses épaules se secouèrent, ses poings se serraient et se relâchaient, et John comprit.

« Quelqu'un est en train de lui faire plaisir sous cette table, c'est ça ? En la doigtant, ou en faisant un truc de ce genre ? » Sa voix était devenu un peu rauque d'excitation, pourtant il avait été un peu choqué de trouver une vidéo pornographique dans sa boîte mail.

« Elle utilise plutôt une sorte de vibromasseur » dit Sherlock. « Le titre c'est _Littérature hystérique, _après tout, et la simulation avec un vibromasseur était une thérapie assez rependue pour soigner les femmes hystériques au dix-neuvième siècle, lorsque la société n'avait pas encore accepté le fait que les femmes puissent avoir une libido. » Il renifla avec dérision « Les idiots. »

Et d'un coup John comprit pourquoi Irène lui avait envoyé cette vidéo. Depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion à la morgue, il avait prévu que sa nature abrupte lui offre le meilleur d'elle-même. Il s'était presque attendu à une histoire de menottes dans ce mail ou à quelque chose du même genre, donc finalement c'était plutôt innocent. Cependant il rougit un peu à cause de ce que cette vidéo impliquait, parce qu'il était sûr qu'Irène avait dû le tester avec Molly. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas fan de l'idée (s'il était complétement honnête il aurait avoué qu'il trouvait ça plutôt excitant), mais il considérait Molly comme une amie, et ne voulait absolument pas penser à un de ses amis dans une telle situation.

Mais il _pouvait _imaginer Sherlock comme ça. Gémissant et grognant, luttant pour continuer à lire, refusant de s'avouer vaincu alors que John lui faisait perdre la raison. (Peut-être en lui faisant un anulingus ? oui, ça marcherait sûrement, ça transformait toujours Sherlock en un être gémissant et suppliant.)

La gorge de John s'assécha. Il déglutit et se décala, essayant d'ajuster son pantalon, il devait absolument arrêter de s'exciter avec des fantasmes pareils.

Sur l'écran, la fille jouissait, haletant, gémissant et gloussant de plaisir. Ses expressions étaient, pour être honnête, assez attachante et John se mit à sourire à l'écran.

Alors que l'orgasme de la fille s'estompait, John entendit un soupir incrédule derrière lui. Il se retourna sur sa chaise et trouva Sherlock, le fixant du haut de ses longues jambes, un sourcil levé.

« Sérieusement John ? De la poésie et un vibromasseur ? C'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler » dit John, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, « que dans notre petit arrangement c'est moi qui fixe les habitudes ? »

Le sourcil de Sherlock s'éleva encore plus haut, disparaissant sous ses cheveux.

Les lèvres de John se serrèrent en une fine ligne. « A genoux Sherlock. »

Sherlock semblait juste se rendre un petit peu plus grand, et John le força, sa main poussant la taille de Sherlock « J'ai dit à genoux. »

Sherlock descendit lentement à genoux, refusant de dévier son regard, fixant John.

John se pencha en avant pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock, ses doigts retraçant doucement sa mâchoire, puis l'arrière de sa tête, s'emmêlant dans les douces boucles sur la nuque de Sherlock.

« Mot de sécurité ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est nécessaire pour une scène si légère ? » Demanda Sherlock.

John tira les cheveux de Sherlock, d'un coup sec, emmenant sa tête vers l'arrière. « Donne-moi ton mot de sécurité, Sherlock. »

« Belgravia pour faire une pause et discuter, Baskerville pour l'arrêt de la scène. » dit Sherlock, un peu à contre cœur.

« Bien. Utilise-les si tu en a besoin, OK ? Parce que si j'étais toi je ne compterai pas sur le fait que ce soit une scène légère. »

Sherlock souffla dubitatif, et John enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux, c'était un avertissement évident, il devait faire attention. « Maintenant va dans ta chambre. » lui ordonna-t-il, « Et tu as intérêt à être nu quand j'arriverai. »

Sherlock fit un mouvement pour se relever, mais John le repoussa à terre. « Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais marcher ? »

« Sérieusement John ? » demanda Sherlock, en haussant les sourcils.

La poigne de John sur ses cheveux se resserra, assez fort pour que ce soit douloureux. « Rampe, Sherlock. »

Sherlock tomba sur ses mains et sur ses pieds, et avança sur plancher, délibérément lentement. John fessa son cul vivement pour le stimuler, un sévère avertissement aux lèvres, et Sherlock avança plus rapidement, finissant par disparaitre dans la chambre.

Dès qu'il fut parti, John se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, parcourant les titres des livres. Ils possédaient pas mal d'encyclopédies, de manuels médicaux, et quelques thriller, mais finalement John découvrit le recueil de Byron à moitié caché derrière un traité sur les araignées. Il n'était pas tellement surpris que Sherlock lise Byron, son esprit torturé et romantique convenait parfaitement à la personnalité de Sherlock, de la même façon que sa musique lui correspondait.

John feuilleta le livre et sélectionna quelques-uns de ses poèmes préférés. Il avait lu Byron en Afghanistan, un de ses compagnons portait un livre de poésie constamment sur lui, religieusement, comme si c'était la bible, et il l'avait prêté aux autres pendant les longues heures d'attentes qu'ils avaient passées sous une chaleur harassante. Ils avaient bien sûr dû supporter les commentaires désobligeant des soldats macho, qui se croyait beaucoup trop durs pour apprécier quelque chose d'aussi « stupide et chochotte » que la poésie, mais plus généralement les autres s'en fichait. Mieux valait devenir une chochotte que de mourir de pur ennui.

Le livre en main, John entra dans la chambre, et grimaça en voyant ce qui l'y attendait. Sherlock était étendu sur le lit, très séduisant avec sa chemise déboutonnée et son slip.

« Sherlock », demanda John exaspéré, « Pourquoi es-tu encore habillé ? Je t'avais clairement dit de te dévêtir et, tout en sachant cela, tu m'as désobéi. Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, à la place il fit courir ses doigts sur sa gorge, son sternum et son estomac.

John s'approcha du lit et s'y assit, grinçant des dents, agacé. « Très bien. Viens sur mes genoux, immédiatement. »

Alors que Sherlock ne réagissait pas, il cingla « Ne me le fait pas dire deux fois Sherlock ! »

Lentement, avec méfiance, Sherlock s'approcha de John et se positionna sur ses genoux. Il lui jeta un regard narquois par-dessus son épaule. John savait exactement à quoi est qu'il pensait. Sherlock était excité par les fessés, il ne les considérait pas vraiment comme une punition. Et bien John allait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait aussi être une vraie punition et si Sherlock était excité, alors ça ne rendrait le reste de la scène qu'encore plus difficile pour lui.

John détacha sa ceinture et l'enleva, en observant les orteils de Sherlock frémir au bruit de la boucle de ceinture. Il tira sur la chemise et sur le slip de Sherlock pour finalement lui enlever et les laisser tomber sur le sol, exposant son cul. Quand il claqua légèrement la bande de cuir sur la peau de Sherlock, il fut presque sûr de l'entendre siffler doucement.

« J'allais t'en donner vingt pour m'avoir désobéi, » dit-il « mais le refus d'obtempérer va-t'en valoir cinq de plus. Tu n'aies pas obligé de garder le silence mais je veux que tu les comptes. Compris ? »

Sherlock resta muet.

« Réponds-moi Sherlock. »

« Oui, John. Ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre, tu sais. »

« Oui, parce que tu es tellement intelligent, c'est ça ? Maintenant compte pour moi. »

John leva sa main et laissa la ceinture frapper la fesse droite de Sherlock avec un claquement bruyant. Sherlock attendit délibérément quelques secondes avant de dire : « Un »

Le coup suivant fut un peu plus dur, et Sherlock le compta immédiatement. A chaque claque, le cul de Sherlock devenait de plus en plus rouge, un peu endolori, et sa queue durcissait contre les cuisses de John. A la quinzième, il était bien dur et humide, et heurtait chaque minute les genoux de John. Il refusait, cependant, d'émettre d'autre son que le décompte. Déterminé à changer ça, John frappa plus fort, frottant les fesses de Sherlock après chaque coup. Bien sûr, un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres de Sherlock, et il gémit, au lieu de dire, les dernières fessées.

John était ravi de ces réactions, il n'appréciait vraiment pas quand Sherlock faisait comme si il n'était pas affecté par la situation, ou pire, quand il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir subir ce que John lui faisait.

Au début de cette nouvelle étape de leur relation John était assez indécis par rapport à la réserve et au manque complet de coopération de la part de Sherlock au début des scènes, il s'était inquiété et c'était demandé s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose de mal. Mais une fois qu'il avait compris que Sherlock aimait mettre en place une lutte et qu'il aimait vraiment lorsque John était autoritaire, il commença à apprécier la défiance de Sherlock. Et surtout il savourait le moment où toute cette défiance disparaissait et où Sherlock s'abandonnait complètement à John.

Cependant, visiblement, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à cet instant, Sherlock le fusilla du regard, sans grande conviction par-dessus son épaule, il faut dire que l'effet était un peu gâché par son visage tout rouge.

« Retourne sur le lit, sur le ventre. » ordonna John, et Sherlock, bizarrement, obtempéra, s'allongeant nonchalamment sur les doux draps en coton avec un tortillement du cul.

John lui tapota les mollets, et s'avança vers l'armoire où ils rangeaient leurs sextoys et autres accessoires. Il en choisit deux : des menottes rembourrées pour les chevilles et un plug anal vibrant. Il les posa sur le lit avec le livre, sortit le lubrifiant du tiroir de la table de nuit et se posta à côté de la tête de Sherlock.

« Donc, » dit John, tendant le livre à Sherlock. « J'ai quelques poème de Byron pour toi, et je veux que tu les lises à haute voix pendant que je joue avec toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouir avant que je te le dise. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Cinq poème John ? » railla Sherlock « C'est difficilement un défi. »

« Ne parle pas trop vite, Sherlock. Je ne vais pas te rendre la tâche facile, je te le promets. Met-toi sur tes coudes, tu ne peux pas lire la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. »

Sherlock obéit, et John retourna au pied du lit. Il écarta doucement avec ses coudes les jambes de Sherlock et fixa les menottes sur ses chevilles avant de les accrocher au lit. Sherlock avait tendance à s'agiter quand il était en proie au plaisir le plus intense et John n'en était pas moins excité mais il aimait bien rendre les choses plus difficiles pour Sherlock en le forçant à rester calme. Pas aujourd'hui bien que Sherlock aime bien être attaché, mais il allait déjà devoir exercer tout son self contrôle pour ne pas éjaculer, John ne lui rajouta donc pas de contrainte.

« Commence à lire. » ordonna John, et Sherlock soupira profondément, tout en obtempérant.

« Ceux qui tournent en ridicule les liens de l'amitié

M'ont souvent reproché ma faiblesse,

Je n'en prise pas moins ce simple don,

Car je suis sûr que celui qui me l'a fait m'aimait. »

Se délectant du baryton riche et grondant, John laissa ses mains vagabonder sur les hanches délicates et sur les mollets musclés, en déposant un baiser à l'intérieur des genoux de Sherlock.

« Il me l'offrit en baissant les yeux,

Comme s'il eut craint un refus

En l'acceptant, je lui dis

Que ma seule crainte était de le perdre. »

Sherlock lisait, alors que John caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, effleurant de ses doigts la peau sensible, laissant intentionnellement ses ongles frotter contre les boules de Sherlock.

Puis John attrapa le magnifique cul de Sherlock avec les deux mains, serrant et caressant la douce peau, avant d'écarter ses fesses pour dévoiler son petit trou. Il pencha sa tête et entreprit de lécher langoureusement Sherlock du périnée jusqu'au coccyx, en attendant une réaction, mais Sherlock continuait obstinément de lire, imperturbable, sa respiration était à peine plus laborieuse.

« Oh ! Pardonne si pour un moment j'accorde à la foule

Une pensée qui t'appartient tout entière

Si, tout en me condamnant moi-même, je semble sourire

Et parais infidèle à ta mémoire !

Ne crois pas qu'elle me soit moins chère

Parce que je fais semblant de moins gémir

Je ne voudrais pas que les sots entendent

Un seul des soupirs qui te sont adressés. »

Sherlock s'interrompit, réalisant soudainement quelque chose « Sérieusement John ? Tu n'es pas si sentimental d'habitude. »

John lui mordit les fesses. « Est-ce que je t'ai permit d'arrêter de lire ? »

Sherlock souffla « Non, John. »

« Et bien retournes-y. Et tu peux souffler autant que tu veux, tu ne peux pas nier tes sentiments envers moi. »

Alors que Sherlock retournait à sa lecture, John caressa encore ses testicules, ses doigts doux les effleurèrent, et il murmura, juste assez fort pour que Sherlock entende « Et même si tu peux être un véritable batard parfois, dieu m'en garde, je partage tes sentiments. »

Le souffle de Sherlock s'accéléra et il laissa tomber sa tête sur les pages du livre pour un seconde, permettant un petit gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres pendant que John léchait doucement son trou.

John sourit contre la peau. Ils y étaient. Tellement typique pour son Sherlock. Il pouvait résister des heures à la douleur, à l'humiliation, à l'excitation, mais donnez-lui un peu d'affection et il fléchit.

« Continue de lire Sherlock. » murmura John, en caressant tendrement ses cuisses et Sherlock obéit, sans un mot de protestation ou de moquerie.

La langue de John traçait des cercles autour du trou plissé de Sherlock, et celui-ci miaula de plaisir, sa voix d'habitude si profonde et grave, était pleine de désir et d'excitation. John frissonna de plaisir. Il adorait la façon délicieuse que Sherlock avait de gémir et de réagir à ses attentions. Ca signifiait qu'il avait finalement abandonné, et John réalisa à quel point ça le rendait puissant et confiant.

John plongea sa langue dans Sherlock, le rendant humide, lâche et souple, poussant avec des petits coups, puis léchant tranquillement la chaire moelleuse juste à l'intérieur de l'anneau de muscle. Les cuisses de Sherlock tremblèrent, ses orteils se plièrent et sa voix vacilla pendant que John poussait sa langue à l'extérieur puis à l'intérieur de Sherlock, le baisant de manière efficace.

Sherlock gémit irrésistiblement quand John glissa un doigt le long de sa langue, le pliant pour atteindre la prostate de Sherlock. Sherlock enfonça ses genoux dans le matelas pour s'empêcher de pousser en retour de la merveilleuse sensation, un long gémissement sortant de ses lèvres.

John eut pitié de lui, réalisant que s'il continuait comme ça, ce serait presque impossible pour Sherlock de retenir son orgasme comme John lui avait ordonné. Et il n'était pas encore prêt, il n'avait pas encore fait tout ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, et Sherlock fit un petit bruit de manque à la perte des doigts et de la langue de John, mais continua courageusement sa lecture.

« Car –ah ! – je sais que tu en aurais fait autant

Pour celui que nul maintenant ne pleurera

Lorsqu'il quittera cette scène mortelle,

Où il n'était aimé que de toi seule.

Hélas ! - oh ! – je sens que c'était là un bienfait

Qui – oouuuiiii - ne m'était point destiné

Tu ressemblais trop à une vision céleste

Pour qu'un terrestre amour pût te mériter. »

Pendant ce temps, John avait ramassé le lubrifiant et en enduisait le plug, ainsi que sur le cul de Sherlock. Il glissa deux doigts dans le corps de Sherlock, effectuant des mouvements de ciseau pour être sûr qu'il était assez dilaté, et il poussa délicatement le plug à travers l'anneau de muscle. Sherlock siffla quand le plug s'arrêter juste contre sa prostate, se frottant cruellement contre elle, mais pas assez proche pour exercer une quelconque pression. Cela changea lorsque John appuya sur le bouton à la base du plug, provoquant des vibrations qui se répercutaient dans tout le corps de Sherlock.

Sherlock gémit un long son désespéré, et du prendre une longue respiration pour se recomposer. Sa voix tremblait et frémissait quand il supplia honteusement « S'il te plait John, oh s'il te plait, je t'en supplie laisse-moi jouir ! »

« Pas encore, mon amour. Allez, tu te débrouille bien, continue. »

Les hanches de Sherlock s'appuyèrent sur le matelas, dans une futile tentative de relâcher la tension, il continua sa lecture.

« Je – ooooh- te regardais alors que l'ennemi était à nos côtés,

Prêt à le frapper - ah ! – ou à nous frapper.

C'était sans espoir – oh mon dieu ! – plutôt mourir que d'être séparé

Ne pas laisser l'être aimé seul, sauver l'amour et – John, s'il te plait ! – la liberté. »

Sa voix était encore devenue plus rauque, pleine de plaisir. Les gémissements, les cris et les supplications se mélangeaient aux mots de Byron, et John étaient de plus en plus excité par ses sons.

« Ta voix est un putain de péché, Sherlock, sérieusement ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi séduisant. » dit-il et Sherlock gémissait, heureux, à la louange.

« Qui ais-je cherché, en chancelant, dans toute la salle ?

C'est toi. Qui est-ce que j'ai protégé à tout prix ? C'est toi. »

John changea les réglages du vibromasseur et Sherlock puisa dans ses dernières réserves, il s'agrippait si fort au livre, que John eut peur qu'il l'arrache en deux. John caressa doucement les côtés de son amant, son dos, ses fesses, comme s'il voulait effacer des blessures invisibles. Sa propre queue était tendue et humide, le sang pulsait dans ses oreilles.

La voix de Sherlock se brisa. « J- Je ne peux pas, John, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, s'il te plait. » Il était presque en train de sangloter, sa respiration était rapide et haletante, de petits gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

« Un dernier poème, mon amour, » promit John, « Et après je vais te faire jouir. »

Sherlock soupira, ça pouvait être du soulagement, mais aussi de la frustration, avant de reprendre sa lecture. Ses hanches ruaient contre le matelas, cherchant désespérément un contact, ses paroles étaient confuses et rapides, sa voix ressemblait à un gémissement continu. Il cria encore, quand John se pencha sa tête pour lécher avec insistance, l'endroit où Sherlock était distendu par le plug, ses hanches se soulevèrent violement et ses orteils se replièrent de plaisir.

« Quels – ah ! – sont pour moi les honneurs et la renommée

Passés ou à venir, le – nngghh – cri d'un peuple de nouveaux nés ?

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais – oooh – mépriser la couronne

De laurier qui elle a survécu, là où tant d'autres sont mort.

Je suis – ah, John ! – fou de passion, et un clignement de paupière

De ta part signifie, pour moi, une demande informulée

Pour le pauvre oiseau dont – oh dieu – le chef penchait vers le sol

Que sa poitrine embaume dans la mort, celle dont il était si fier :

Une telle – putain ! – fascination incontrôlable et grandissante, devait être le fruit,

De ta magie si forte ou de ma grande faiblesse. »

Au dernier mot, John mit le vibromasseur sur le réglage le plus fort et souleva rapidement les hanches de Sherlock avec une main, utilisant l'autre pour atteindre sous le corps de son amant sa queue et la serrer, ses doigts encerclaient le bout quand il gémit « Jouis pour moi, maintenant, Sherlock. »

C'est tout ce dont Sherlock avait besoin. Il jouit avec un cri le prénom de John, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les draps, ses jambes tiraient sur les menottes, sa tête rejetée en arrière en extase et le dos arqué, prêt à craquer. Cette vue était tout simplement à couper le souffle et John sentit son excitation augmenter, comme si c'était encore possible. Il attrapa sa queue et se masturba une, deux, trois fois avant de jouir avec un cri étouffé, il se déversa sur le dos et les fesses de Sherlock.

Redescendant des étoiles, John se dépêcha d'arrêter le plug, sachant que son mouvement n'était pas vraiment apprécié par Sherlock après l'orgasme. Il posa sa tête entre les omoplates de Sherlock pour quelques minutes, il se blottit dans la chaleur de la peau et haleta lourdement. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pouvait bouger sans que ses jambes ne se dérobent, il se souleva du corps de Sherlock et enleva avec soin le plug de son trou. Ensuite il se hâta de libérer Sherlock des menottes, et caressa les os proéminents de ses chevilles, murmura : « Donne-moi une seconde, mon amour, je reviens. »

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher une serviette humide, qu'il utilisa pour laver Sherlock, de ses mains douces et assurées. Dès qu'il eut fini, il retourna Sherlock sur le dos, loin des draps humides et repoussa les boucles humides pour apercevoir la rougeur et le visage ravi de Sherlock.

« Tu es formidable, Sherlock. Tu es magnifique, ta voix est un concentré de beauté et une fois que tu t'es abandonné à moi, tu m'as comblé Sherlock. J'adore te faire jouir. » Son pouce caressa une pommette de son vis à vis, pour arriver à ses lèvres gonflées. « Tu es brillant et je t'aime. »

Sherlock rayonna à ses mots, son sourire brillait et il était fier, un peu fatigué, mais fier. Il tendit gentiment le cou, demandant un baiser, que John lui accorda avec plaisir. Leurs lèvres s'accordèrent et bougèrent doucement ensemble, avec amour : un baiser langoureux et avide.

John s'allongea complètement sur le lit et se colla à Sherlock, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Sherlock était aussi accroché à lui, le nez enfouit dans sa nuque, son souffle chatouillant la clavicule du blond. Enlacer de cette manière, ils tombèrent vite tous les deux d'un sommeil profond.


End file.
